warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breezepelt
|age = Approx. 70 moons (5.8 years)As described in [http://www.warriorcats.com/data/downloads/we_need_to_talk.pdf After Sunset: We Need to Talk] |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = BreezekitRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Breezepaw Breezepelt |familyt = Father: Mother: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Crowfeather Nightcloud Lionblaze, Jayfeather Hollyleaf Heathertail Smokepaw, Brindlepaw |mentor = Whitetail |apps = Boulderfur |livebooks = Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Breezepelt is a lean black tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Breezepaw is a young apprentice of WindClan, mentored by Whitetail, and the son of Crowfeather and Nightcloud. :He is patrolling with Crowfeather, Whitetail, and Heatherpaw when they find Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues Jaypaw when the blind ThunderClan apprentice walks off the cliff, and plunges into the lake. Whitetail licks Jaypaw's ears, introducing the cats in her patrol and saying they wouldn't hurt him. When she gets to introducing Breezepaw, he mutters that Jaypaw had probably guessed as much, and Whitetail rebukes Crowfeather by telling him she wishes that he'd teach his son some manners. As Jaypaw recovers from near-drowning, Breezepaw takes the time to point out how "stupid" Jaypaw must have been to walk off the cliff, and to trust a ThunderClan cat to thank them by trying to drown them. Crowfeather hisses at his son to be quiet, and although Breezepaw falls silent, Jaypaw can hear his tail swish angrily across the stones. Then, the WindClan cats discover that the apprentice is blind and wonder what he is doing alone. Whitetail asks Jaypaw if he is okay to travel, and he nods, not wanting to appear weak in front of Breezepaw and give him the satisfaction of mocking him. Crowfeather then tells Whitetail to take both Breezepaw and Heatherpaw back to their camp while he takes Jaypaw back. Breezepaw is angry but holds his tongue. :At the next Gathering, Breezepaw pads up to Heatherpaw and tells her they should join their Clan, but instead she turns to Lionpaw and Mousepaw and tells him that Breezepaw is WindClan's newest apprentice, although considering how bossy he is no one would be able to tell. Breezepaw stares furiously at Heatherpaw while his tail flicks, but she tells him not to worry because he'd soon be a warrior, and able to boss all the apprentices around. Unsure if she is being serious or not, Breezepaw narrows his eyes. Glancing at Lionpaw, Heatherpaw continues in a loud whisper that Breezepaw thinks she has to do what he says because Crowfeather is her mentor and Breezepaw is his son. Breezepaw starts to object until Heatherpaw cuts him off, nudging him and telling him to lighten up, and tells the ThunderClan apprentice that while it's hard to believe, Breezepaw is great fun on a good day. The Gathering begins soon after that, and Breezepaw flashes Heatherpaw a glance that says he had told her so, before hurrying off to join their Clan. When Onestar announces that Breezepaw was a new apprentice, he raises his head high, looking prideful and unafraid of all the attention focused on him. At Graystripe's return, Hollypaw tries to see through the pelts of Crowfeather and Breezepaw. He calls out boldly if ThunderClan now has two deputies because of it. :Dogs are seen attacking WindClan cats by ThunderClan, who send a patrol to help and drive them away. Breezepaw runs back into the camp, reporting no damage to the barrier. Crowfeather asks him if he had checked it all the way around, and Breezepaw indignantly replies that he had, because Whitetail had told him to do so. Nightcloud steps forward and tells her mate to have more faith in their son, and Breezepaw adds that Whitetail is his mentor, and not his father. When Brambleclaw dips his head to Onestar and says that the dogs won't come back to this part of WindClan's territory, Breezepaw mutters that they could manage the dogs themselves if the dogs come back. He is scolded by his mother, who tells him Heatherpaw could have been seriously hurt if Lionpaw hadn't helped her. :Breezepaw takes part in a squirrel hunting competition against Owlpaw of ShadowClan and Lionpaw of ThunderClan during the daylight-Gathering, with Hollypaw watching them run up the slope and disappear into the trees to hunt. The two apprentices end up chasing after the same squirrel and Lionpaw and Breezepaw both fall into an abandoned badger's den. Jaypaw manages to dig out his brother while Breezepaw is still trapped in the soil, until Crowfeather hears Jaypaw's wails. In shock, Crowfeather asks him what happened. Jaypaw screeches that Breezepaw is trapped underneath the den, and Crowfeather immediately starts digging his son out. Nightcloud and Heatherpaw join in to dig Breezepelt out and Jaypaw listens for his breathing until he realizes it's stopped and shrieks to fetch Leafpool, who is already there. She gets Jaypaw to dig the soil out of Breezepaw's throat until he suddenly starts coughing and spitting out all of the dirt he had swallowed. Nightcloud carries Breezepaw to Leafpool's den like a kit, where he can rest and recover alongside Lionpaw. At last, she ends up curled around him protectively as if she is afraid to lose him. Dark River :Breezepaw is at the next Gathering, hurrying after his mentor with his ears flattened as she goes to greet Millie, a cat who had recently joined ThunderClan. He stares wide-eyed as Whitetail greets her like they were old friends, thanking her for the rabbit she gave to them at the Daylight Gathering. He doesn't say anything, and just pads away from her and pushes his way through the throng of cats to join Hazelpaw and Berrypaw, who are talking with a group of WindClan and ShadowClan apprentices. After Jaypaw gets called over to the group of medicine cats by Leafpool, Lionpaw just says he's grumpy as a badger. Breezepaw asks who was grumpy as joins Heatherpaw, who was talking to Lionpaw and asks her if she's really not wasting her time talking to him and Hollypaw, saying Ivypaw and Owlpaw of ShadowClan have challenged Berrypaw to see who can climb the highest. Heatherpaw replies that he should go and watch it then, and with a glint in his eyes, Breezepaw asks Heatherpaw if she wouldn't come with him to watch, although he is interrupted by the arrival of RiverClan. Crowfeather also pads over, suggesting to his apprentice that she go and meet other cats from other Clans, and she ends up going to see the challenge with Breezepaw guiding her. :Near the end of the Gathering, Crowfeather makes a snide comment to Breezepaw and Rowanclaw about ThunderClan on how they celebrate mixed blood. Leafpool, who is nearby, looks taken aback by this and hurries away. Squirrelflight guides her son away from Crowfeather and Breezepaw once the Gathering has concluded, telling him to not forget the truce. :Hazelpaw witnesses both Breezepaw and Harepaw hunting in their small section of forest, commenting on how strange it is for WindClan cats to go for prey other than rabbits. Unaware they are being watched by a ThunderClan border patrol, the two apprentices continue racing after the prey, nearing the border. Realizing they won't stop for the border, Dustpelt yowls at them to halt, which they do, eyes wide in alarm. Tornear races up and hisses what Dustpelt thought he was doing, to which Dustpelt retorts that the apprentices were going to cross the border. Breezepaw angrily asks how he knew they would, and Dustpelt tells him they weren't even slowing down. Although Breezepaw growls he would have caught it in another stride, Lionpaw accuses him of being nowhere near it, and he bristles that he was. The two patrols don't end up fighting over the confrontation, though it doesn't break off in a friendly way either. :Breezepaw is present at the next Gathering; Lionpaw sees him curl his lip in a menacing snarl as the WindClan and ThunderClan cats encounter each other before the treebridge. :During Hollypaw's unauthorised visit to see how RiverClan is doing, they end up being menaced by the Horseplace dog, ending up having to flee into WindClan territory. A WindClan patrol consisting of Whitetail, Tornear, Crowfeather, Ashfoot, Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw rush towards them, demanding to know what RiverClan cats are doing on WindClan land. Reedwhisker calmly tells the WindClan deputy that they had been chased by the dog from the Horseplace, and Voletooth tells Crowfeather that it had gone back when he asks. Hollypaw tries to fight her panic as she sees Breezepaw staring at her, and he instead asks what had happened to the RiverClan cats, mockingly asking if they didn't teach their kits how to wash. :At a border skirmish over WindClan stealing ThunderClan prey, Poppypaw nudges Lionpaw and suggests they take on Harepaw and Breezepaw. Lionpaw nods and says that he will take on Breezepaw, catching the apprentice off-guard. Breezepaw rolls on the ground and leaps on top of Lionpaw, ducking away before the golden apprentice has time to strike him. As he lunges again, Lionpaw cathes him off-guard once again with a move Tigerstar had taught him. But as Lionpaw is distracted, Breezepaw strikes and nicks Lionpaw's ear, and as Lionpaw attempts to swipe at him, Breezepaw rolls neatly out of the way. Breezepaw sneers that he isn't fast enough until Hazelpaw suddenly comes over and helps Lionpaw, striking the WindClan apprentice to the ground. She hisses at the WindClan apprentice to never stop and gloat before chomping down on his tail, causing him to yowl in agony and kick her away. On all fours again, he stares at Lionpaw while asking in contempt if he couldn't take him on by himself. sing another of Tigerstar's moves, Lionpaw sends Breezepaw rolling down the slope, declaring that WindClan wouldn't get any more squirrels, while Breezepaw lashes his tail and tells him to not be so sure. He leaves with the rest of his patrol after Ashfoot calls the retreat. :Honeypaw gives Lionpaw a mouse, saying she knew they'd be hungry. She goes on to say how Hazelpaw had told her that he had really taught Breezepaw a lesson. When he sneaks out to visit Heatherpaw in the tunnels, Heatherpaw worries about Lionpaw after she hears of how Breezepaw had said he shredded him. :When three WindClan kits go missing, Jaypaw scents Breezepaw with Ashfoot and Heatherpaw. Breezepaw spits that RiverClan had been on their land. Heatherpaw takes Breezepaw into the underground tunnels to see if the kits were in there, sniffing around and declaring that he had lost the kit's scents, and there the two WindClan apprentices encounter the three ThunderClan apprentices, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. He spins around hissing while Heatherpaw calls out Lionpaw's name in surprise, his pelt bristling as he learns that the tunnels connect to ThunderClan territory too, although Heatherpaw lied and says she didn't realize. Suspicious, Breezepaw questions the three and how they came to be down in the tunnels, flexing his claws at Hollypaw's reply of them looking for the kits too. He asks them how they knew there was another entrance to WindClan territory, seemingly not believing Lionpaw upon his reply of the tunnels possibly leading to ShadowClan as far as he knew. :Pacing around Heatherpaw, Breezepaw says thet the ThunderClan apprentices may as well go home, because they were looking for the kits and didn't need any help. Heatherpaw cuts him off and asks if they can just get on with the search, replying that the ThunderClan cats might as well help when Breezepaw angrily asks about them. After a while, Jaypaw volunteers to go first while Breezepaw snorts scornfully that Jaypaw is blind, and bristles when Hollypaw snaps if he can see perfectly in the dark, but doesn't reply. He asks if Jaypaw can go any faster as he leads them along the passages, and gets told to be quiet by Jaypaw. Feeling a pelt brush against him, Jaypaw assumes it's Breezepaw and tells him that he is leading, with Breezepaw snapping back that he's still behind him. Hollypaw backs him up, saying there is no one near him. When Jaypaw realizes that it is Fallen Leaves, who drowned in the tunnels moons ago, Breezepaw meows crossly why they've stopped, and if he knows where they're going while following Fallen Leaves' directions, panic detectable in his voice. :Seeing a boulder blocking the passage the apprentices had been following, Breezepaw comments that they will never get past it, and what they would do and sarcastically asking if it was a special StarClan boulder that would tell them where the kits are. Heatherpaw hisses at him to shut up and Breezepaw hisses defensively why he had to, as if he had to thank Jaypaw for getting them lost underground. Hollypaw also tells him to be quiet, and before he can finish saying something, she continues that she can hear something. He scrambles over the boulder with the rest of the apprentices, as the kits are actually trapped behind the rock. The kits are frightened and tell their Clanmates they couldn't climb back over, with Breezepaw reassuring they would take them back to WindClan. Heatherpaw helps Swallowkit over and Breezepaw helps Sedgekit over, and brings Thistlekit over in his jaws, laying her gently on the ground as she is unconscious. Jaypaw pushes Swallowkit and Sedgekit against Breezepaw to help warm them up while he attempts to wake and warm Thistlekit, and while he does, Swallowkit asks Breezepaw if they knew the way out of the tunnels, to which he replies that of course they did, because they'd found their way in and getting out would be even easier. Jaypaw sensed that he doesn't actually believe his words. :Jaypaw manages to awaken Thistlekit, who struggles to her paws and gasps that they had found them. Breezepaw growls that they had caused a lot of trouble and Lionpaw says they can worry about it once they'd escaped. The eight cats then hear a strange noise, and realize that the tunnels were beginning to flood owing to the rain outside, and Lionpaw orders Heatherpaw and Breezepaw to grab Swallowkit and Sedgekit as he himself scoops up Thistlekit in his jaws. Witnessing Lionpaw swimming in the overflowing water, Breezepaw gasps that he's crazy. Lionpaw makes it across the underground river, and after checking the tunnel, gasps that their tunnel was now blocked by boulders and they'd never get the kits up it. Jaypaw has an epiphany, realsing they they will have to swim to get out. Breezepaw disagrees and states they they will drown, and while Hollypaw might trust Jaypaw, he doesn't. He ends up going along with it, instructed to take Swallowkit, though the kit shrieks that she isn't going. Breezepaw grabs her and soothes the kit, declaring there is no way he will let her drown. The cats are nearly drowned, but make it alive out of the tunnels, washed onto ThunderClan territory. :Swallowkit hurries towards them with Breezepaw at her side, declaring it was the horriblest thing she had ever done. As Jaypaw suggests they take the kits to Leafpool for treatment, Breezepaw eyes him suspiciously until Heatherpaw informs him that ThunderClan camp is closest. Upon seeing the blood from Swallowkit's injuries, he agrees, until they hear yowls close by. Deciding to investigate what is happening first, the apprentices and kits creep through the forest with Breezepaw pushing them on, until he breaks into a run when they're close. Leaping across the gully, he interrupts the fight about to break out between RiverClan and WindClan over the missing kits. Explaining how they found them, Heatherpaw informs her leader that they had followed the scent trail, with Onestar confused because they hadn't found one. Breezepaw meows that the rain must have washed it away. :The confrontation averted, Breezepaw meows that he had beeter go with his Clan, nodding curtly to both Lionpaw and Hollypaw. Staring at Heatherpaw, he asks her if she is coming too, as she is lingering on the ThunderClan border. Replying she will in a moment, Breezepaw snorts and hurries after his WindClan clanmates. Outcast :Tornear, Whitetail, and Breezepaw confront Squirrelflight and Hollypaw, when they travel to WindClan territory to ask if Crowfeather wanted to help the Tribe of Rushing Water. He rushes towards Hollypaw and is seemingly eager for a confrontarion, although his steps falter when he recognises that it's Hollypaw, and halts on the opposite side of the stream. They are told by Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail, what he has been doing. He leads a patrol of apprentices to see if dogs are still in the far corner of the territory. Whitetail also mentions that Breezepaw caused a fight between WindClan and RiverClan, saying that they were not trespassing or stealing prey, and Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. :As Onestar heard what was happening, he tells Crowfeather to bring Breezepaw with him to the mountains. Breezepaw doesn't want to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water, giving his father a hard time, but Onestar still forces him to. Heatherpaw promises that she'll say goodbye to his friends for him, and that she'd give her tail to go, but Breezepaw; when talking to Hollypaw, says miserably he thinks his Clan only wants to get rid of him. He walks mainly with Hollypaw, and rebuffs or ignores her attempts to be friendly. :When the traveling cats first meet Purdy, the young apprentice acts very disrespectful, calling him a "stupid mangepelt" and other insults. He convinces Lionpaw and Hollypaw to hunt for mice with him against orders, but they are attacked by dogs and then rescued by Purdy. He claims in embarassment that they could have escaped without his help. :When they get to the mountains, he, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are put in charge of the to-bes' training, and they do a pretty good job; the WindClan apprentice even ousting Hollypaw at one point. Breezepaw doesn't seem to care about the Tribe of Rushing Water's old traditions, even calling them MountainClan once. Before the battle, he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Pebble climb down a hole in the top of the intruder's cave and frighten them out into the open. Breezepaw then fights in the battle with the intruders, eventually achieving victory. Eclipse :Breezepaw hunts in the mountains, along with the other apprentices, before returning home. He gets annoyed with Hollypaw when she scares away the prey he was hunting. Lionpaw sees the two arguing and comes over. He mentions that Breezepaw is not even hunting where Brambleclaw had told them to. Breezepaw remarks that he hunts only where he wants to. :Later on, as the Clan cats say their good-byes to Stormfur and Brook, Breezepaw is furious with Crowfeather when his father doesn't acknowledge him on his hunting, but instead comments on how good Lionpaw did. He ignores Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt when they tell him what a nice job he did; only wishing for his father's approval for once. :He travels with his father and the other cats back to the Clans. Long Shadows : Despite being listed as an apprentice, he is addressed by his warrior name, Breezepelt, during this book. :He is mentioned by Lionblaze when he sees Spiderleg and his kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. He says that the warrior had better be careful, or else his relationship with his kits would be just like Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Sunrise :When a ThunderClan patrol comes to WindClan, Breezepelt is seen standing closely next to Heathertail. He gives Lionblaze a challenging glare that shows Lionblaze that he thinks that Heathertail is his now. Lionblaze glares back, hoping to be defined as a nonchalant look about it and telling Breezepelt that he is welcome to have her. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals to the Clans that Breezepelt's father, Crowfeather, is also the father of her and her littermates, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. When Crowfeather tries to deny it, Breezepelt and his mother, Nightcloud, look bewildered and angry from the news. When Leafpool tries to explain that there was never a right time to tell him, Breezepelt has his teeth bared in a snarl as Crowfeather proclaims that she and her kits mean nothing to him; as his loyalty lies only with WindClan, and that he has had only one mate; Nightcloud, and no kits other than Breezepelt. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Breezepelt has his first apprentice, Boulderpaw. :While on patrol, he runs into Jayfeather, who had accidentally crossed the WindClan marker. To the shock of the ThunderClan patrol, he openly tells Jayfeather he should never have been born, and scorns him for being half-Clan. He smirks at the ThunderClan cats when Ashfoot points out that Breezepelt was right about where the Clan territories ended, and has a triumphant look when Jayfeather is forced to retreat with the ThunderClan patrol. :Breezepelt follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool where Jayfeather finds him. He threatens to kill Poppyfrost and then make it seem like Jayfeather had done it, so he would know what it was like to be stared and whispered at by his Clan. The strength of his fury briefly falters when Jayfeather challenges that he very well knows how Breezepelt feels, and points out that the worst lies had been told about him and his siblings, but it does not last long. He attacks then, and Jayfeather does his best to protect Poppyfrost, until a cat from the Dark Forest, believed to be Brokenstar, arrives to assist Breezepelt in killing Jayfeather. Honeyfern comes from StarClan and helps Jayfeather fight. Honeyfern defeats Brokenstar and hisses at Breezepelt to leave. Breezepelt tells Jayfeather that it isn't over and then stalks off. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze later believe that Breezepelt was training in the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :It is confirmed that Breezepelt is indeed being trained by Tigerstar and visits the Place of No Stars. :He is first seen battling Hawkfrost, determined to win the fight. The two are even until Hawkfrost pins Breezepelt down, and he panics briefly when he sees his opponent's teeth close to his throat, until Tigerstar stops them. Breezepelt scrambles to his paws, shaking out his fur. He tells Breezepelt that he is improving, but will need to be even quicker to defeat warriors that were stronger than him. Brokenstar appears then, pointing out each of the warriors' flaws before saying that together they are invincible, but are vulnerable when separate. Breezepelt licks the deep scratches along his flank as Tigerstar brings up the coming battle the Dark Forest cats were planning on the Clans. Breezepelt informs him that he can already beat Leaftail and Harespring in training. Tigerstar's gaze darkens, saying that warriors fight harder when defending their lives. Breezepelt says he could fight harder, and Tigerstar's voice softens. As he explains that Breezepelt had more reason than most to fight hard because he had been wronged, Tigerstar goes on and says that he told Breezepelt he must seek vengeance against Crowfeather and Leafpool. In addition to that, Tigerstar tells Breezepelt that he can take on any cat who betrayed him with their help. Breezepelt hisses that he would start with Crowfeather. Brokenstar swishes his tail in the air, fueling Breezepelt's fury that Crowfeather had never defended him. Darkstripe adds that he never valued him, either. With cold hatred in his eyes, Breezepelt promises to make his father, and the cats in ThunderClan, pay. Brokenstar tells Breezepelt that he was a noble warrior and couldn't live a lie spawned on lies. He says that loyalty to the warrior code ran too strongly in Breezepelt's blood. Breezepelt agrees with this, remarking that the others were unlike him. :Breezepelt is furious when Weaselfur wakes up and finds two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw that had been trying to visit Sedgewhisker. Onestar orders Heathertail and him to take the two back to ThunderClan. As they walk silently, Breezepelt growls every now and then until Heathertail angrily tells him to stop. When they reach ThunderClan, Heathertail takes the lead. They come across Rosepetal first, and he says that it isn't an attack. He then tells her that they need to speak to Firestar before they leave, because he wanted to make sure the story was told right. More cats begin to wake up, but neither Breezepelt or Heathertail seem bothered by them. Breezepelt stands stiffly as he explained briefly what happened. He is surprised when Dovepaw says she was worried after hearing a dog, but then he tells Firestar to teach his apprentices the warrior code. He and Heathertail leave soon after. Night Whispers :Breezepelt is seen briefly by Ivypaw while they are both training in the Dark Forest. :Later, he is seen stalking a thrush but chases it over the border, and into Lionblaze's paws. Hatred and lack of prey in his territory drive Breezepelt into attacking his half-brother. Cinderheart, Leafpool, and Dovepaw come in time to see Lionblaze clawing Breezepelt as they fight over the thrush. Crowfeather, who just stands there watching the entire time, is challenged by Leafpool, asking him how he could watch his sons fight. Nightcloud then appears, and hisses at Leafpool that Breezepelt is Crowfeather's only son. When Leafpool tries to break up the fight, Breezepelt attacks Leafpool, wounding her flank. Crowfeather then drags his son off of Leafpool. Nightcloud drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, but Crowfeather hisses at her. Breezepelt broke up the fight between his parents, then warns Crowfeather to stay away from his mother, showing that he did not blame Nightcloud for any of the lies that were told. Lionblaze feels guilty in the end for fighting Breezepelt because they were kin. :Later, Flametail mentions that he often saw Breezepelt at Gatherings, glaring at Crowfeather and Nightcloud with undisguised hatred, making him grateful for the family he was in. Sign of the Moon :Breezepelt, Sunstrike, Furzepaw and Antpelt all appear training in the Dark Forest. :After Antpelt dies, Breezepelt is seen by Dovewing taking Furzepaw and Sunstrike aside. He tells them that even though Antpelt was dead, he would still be in the Dark Forest, and he would still be on their side. This horrifies Dovewing. The Forgotten Warrior :Breezepelt goes on the patrol with Boulderpaw, his apprentice, Heathertail and Furzepaw. They demand to know what Birchfall and Ivypool are doing in their territory. Birchfall and Ivypool reply that they were just washing their paws in the stream. Heathertail states that ThunderClan's territory ends at the bank, and that they were crossing into WindClan grounds. Birchfall retorts that the stream is not WindClan's and they have as much right as WindClan cats have. :Breezepelt tells his apprentice that the battle was not worth fighting while insulting ThunderClan. Breezepelt hisses that now he will have to fight him and he will make Birchfall show where his loyalties lie in the Dark Forest. Before a fight breaks out, a ThunderClan patrol containing Sorreltail, Hazeltail, Bumblestripe, and Berrynose, show up and break up the skirmish. :Later when Ivypool kills Antpelt, he vows that he will make her regret killing the former WindClan warrior. The Last Hope :In the Dark Forest, he is teaching apprentices some brutal battle moves. He tells them not to go straight for the throat because he says enemies must be terrified and then killed. :While Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are discussing who the fourth could be, Dovewing says it could be Breezepelt because he's the half brother of both of them. :While training in the Dark Forest, each Clan is given a representative. Ivypool was chosen for ThunderClan, Applefur for ShadowClan, Beetlewhisker for RiverClan, and Breezepelt for WindClan. After the death of Beetlewhisker, Brokenstar asks him if he would like to leave this Clan. He answers no, saying that he would never leave the strongest Clan. :In the final battle, Breezepelt is seen attacking a WindClan warrior. Then Ivypool smashes into his flank, and sends him flying. She says that he couldn't fight for the Dark Forest. Breezepelt asks if she's crazy and says that's what they were training for. :Later, in the final battle between the Dark Forest and the Clans, Breezepelt ambushes Lionblaze, thus with the element of surprise on his side, manages to pin Lionblaze down and prepares to kill him. Crowfeather then attacks him and tells him it has to stop. When Breezepelt argues that Crowfeather always hated him, Crowfeather denies it, adding that Nightcloud put those ideas into his head. Crowfeather then tells him to leave, and Breezepelt obeys him, fleeing. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : ''Thunder and Shadow :In a Gathering, when Rowanstar announces that the rogues that attacked Onestar's patrol are living on the edge of their territory, Breezepelt shows his teeth and exclaims that they are murderers. :Later, when a group of ShadowClan cats has to go to the moor to get lungwort, they encounter a WindClan patrol consisting of three warriors. Tigerheart, the leader of the search, explains that they came for herbs, but Breezepelt pads closer, showing his teeth. Crowfeather cautions the black tom. :Soon after, when ThunderClan tries to get lungwort for ShadowClan, Leafpool and Alderpaw go to WindClan to ask for it. As they enter the camp, Breezepelt strides toward them, his chest puffed out indignantly. He demands what they are doing there and when Emberfoot, who escorted the ThunderClan cats, explains that they want to speak with Kestrelflight, Breezepelt narrows his eyes. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :In this book, Breezepaw shares a page with his mother, Nightcloud. Rock says that Breezepaw shares his mother's arrogance, but that maybe he should be forgiven about his readiness to draw blood for his Clan's defense. Breezepaw is said to know about Crowfeather's secret with Leafpool, but he doesn't want his Clanmates to question his own loyalty to WindClan. :Rock also says that Breezepaw is the kind of warrior Onestar needs in his Clan - a fierce yet truly loyal cat. The Ultimate Guide :Breezepelt is first mentioned on his father, Crowfeather's page. Nightcloud gave birth to Breezepelt, while at the same time, Leafpool was expecting Crowfeather's kits as well. Crowfeather was never able to connect with Breezepelt, and he chased his son away when he found him trying to kill Lionblaze during the Great Battle. :He shares a page with his mother, Nightcloud. She loved Breezepelt and always encouraged him, never giving him a chance to prove himself. Breezepelt looked for acknowledgement from Crowfeather, and wanted to show that he would not be that way when he heard the whispers about his father's past. Crowfeather's negligence and Nightcloud's encouragement made Breezepelt arrogant, which mixed with his anger toward his father. He became all the angrier as he saw the warmth and affection with which Brambleclaw treated Jaypaw and Lionpaw, and he was horrified when it was revealed that Crowfeather was the true father to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. He began training in the Dark Forest, seeking revenge on those cats he believed had caused him this difficulty in his life. During the Great Battle, Breezepelt went for Lionblaze, though Crowfeather chased him away, telling that Breezepelt made his own choices. Breezepelt did not receive his revenge, nor did he ease his unjustice, and instead allowed Crowfeather a chance to acknowledge Lionblaze. In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk :He is briefly mentioned, though not by name, by his father, Crowfeather. It is stated that he'd recently been born, and that Onestar was going to announce his birth at the next Gathering. Brightspirit's Mercy :Breezepaw appears in this play as an apprentice. When Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze come to WindClan to share some of their prey in the harsh leaf-bare, Breezepaw was aggressive towards them, first asking if they had stolen the prey from WindClan, and then accusing them of putting deathberries in it. Although the other warriors accept the prey with thanks, Breezepaw insists that he won't eat any of it. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :After the Great battle, the Clan Leaders agree to meet on the island to discuss what to do about the cats that trained with the Dark Forest. :Breezepelt arrives with Onestar and Kestrelflight and Dovewing notes he clearly doesn’t think he has done anything wrong. Onestar states that he would like to give Breezepelt a second chance as his Clan has suffered great losses, and he needs Breezepelt on patrol, not wasted because of something that has finished. Blackstar protests against this, stating they betrayed their Clan, leader, and themselves, they can’t go unpunished. :Onestar states that they have to face the fact that some of their Clanmates were recruited by the Dark Forest, for whatever reasons. Mistystar states exile is not an option. While Ivypool is explaining how the Dark Forest recruited Clan cats, Dovewing sees Breezepelt looking smug, and has an urge to rake his ears. She is sure he didn’t want to be a better warrior, but wanted power and strength and nothing else. :Onestar states that he doesn’t need to know why Breezepelt made his choices, only to trust him from now on, which he does. Bramblestar looks at Breezepelt and states there is at least one warrior who attacked ThunderClan alongside the Dark Forest, he cannot see that as anything but a betrayal to the warrior code. Onestar states Breezepelt never went against his own Clanmates, that is the essence of the warrior code and it’s up to him what happens to Breezepelt. :Mothwing suggests that the warriors that were recruited should swear a new oath of loyalty. The Clan Leaders agree to this, but Dovewing feels angry to Breezepelt, knowing there was nothing noble about him, thinking he doesn’t deserve forgiveness from anyone. Later, at a Gathering, Dovewing notices the other Clans are less hostile towards their traitorous Clanmates than ThunderClan is with theirs. Breezepelt is present at this Gathering. Trivia Interesting Facts *Breezepelt is a distant descendant of Windstar via Mistmouse,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and a descendant of Rabbittail via Webfoot. *Kate said on her blog that she liked the idea of Nightcloud and Breezepelt on the run as rogues, and Crowfeather leaving WindClan to go and find them.Revealed on Kate's official blog. *Prior to the release of ''The Fourth Apprentice, Heathertail was still in love with Lionblaze, and harbored no romantic feelings toward Breezepelt. However, their relationship is more complex than just friends. However, after Fading Echoes was released, it was revealed that Heathertail no longer cares for Lionblaze. **After the release of Bramblestar's Storm, it was revealed that during the gap between that book and The Apprentice's Quest, Heathertail and Breezepelt had become mates,Kate's blog and Kate Cary believes that it is because they wanted to redeem Breezepelt, and help him become the happy, loyal, and true warrior that he should have been.Kate's Blog Mistakes *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it states that Nightcloud had more than one kit, however it's not known what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 This has since been contradicted by Kate on her blog, who says that the several kits thing was probably mentioned before the Erins had thought the plot through.Revealed on Kate's blog *He was mistakenly called Breezepaw despite becoming a warrior the book before. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Crowfeather: Mother: :Nightcloud: Mate: :Heathertail:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughters: :Smokepaw: :Brindlepaw: Half-Brothers: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Half-Sister: :Hollyleaf: :Sorrelstripe: Half-Nephew: :Fernsong: Uncles: :Hillkit: :Eaglekit: :Webfoot: :Gorsetail: Aunt: :Downkit: :Whitetail: Grandmothers: :Ashfoot: :Larksplash:Revealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 Grandfathers: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Crowfur: Great-Grandmothers: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Meadowslip: Great-Grandfathers: :Stagleap: :Hickorynose: Great-Aunts: :Morningflower: :Sorrelcharm: Great-Uncles: :Onestar: :Pigeonwing: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flylight: Great-Great-Aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Tallstar: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Finchkit: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Storkkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Quailkit: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Tawnyfur: :Thistlepaw: :Cranberrypaw: :Gorsetail: :Swallowtail: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistleheart: :Emberfoot: :Rustlepaw: :Owlwhisker: :Weaselfur: :Willowclaw: :Drizzlepaw: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Larkwing:Kate's blog :FernpawRevealed on Kate'sBlog :Smokepaw:Information from Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw:Information from Kate's Blog :Antpelt: :Leaftail: Distant Relatives: :Rabbittail: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Micah: :Blue Whisker: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Windpelzfi:Breezepeltfr:Nuage de Brumeru:Ветерокnl:Briespoot Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Major Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters